Specialize Shinobi
by Awowowowowowk
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, sang Kyubbi yang dibuang oleh Konoha kini berpetualang di tempat yang tak pernah dijamah oleh para Shinobi "heh, dunia bending?" "Sakura-chan kita akan berpetualang di tempat yang jauh" Bad Summary
1. chapter 1

Specialize Shinobi

Chapter 1 (Pergi sejauhnya dari tempat bernama 'Neraka')

"Atas membuat Sasuke Uchiha terluka parah maka kami memutuskan untuk membuangmu dari desa ini"

Apa!, ini benar-benar tidak adil, apa salahku dengan tindakan ku, jika aku tidak bertarung dengan si Teme itu, aku mungkin akan gagal dalam misi ini, dan sekarang mereka menyalahkan ku atas luka Sasuke, mereka kira dia adalah sosok ajaib yang bisa memenangkan pertarungan tanpa luka?

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, kalian membuang Naruto hanya karena dia telah melukai seorang Uchiha!?, dimanakah otak kalian?"

Haaa, walaupun kau tetap bersuara membelaku, sudah pasti hasilnya akan sama, aku akan dikeluarkan nenek, mereka seakan mempunyai kekuasaan diatas mu nenek

"Hasil ini sudah bulat Tsunade, kita tidak bisa membiarkan iblis ini berkeliaran dan melukai banyak orang, harusnya Minato membunuhnya pada saat itu"

"Alasan macam apa itu!, aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun, dan apa-apaan ini, hanya karena si Uchiha itu mendapat beberapa luka dari ku, aku dinyatakan dibuang!?, kalian memang sudah kehilangan akal"

"Diamlah Iblis!"

Tcih, jika ini bukan desa kelahiranku, sudah pasti akan ku bumihanguskan tempat ini dari tadi, mereka seakan memanggapku monster dan menghilangkan fakta kalau mereka yang sebenarnya monster itu!

Kurama, kau benar, desa ini memang terkutuk, harusnya aki menuruti kata-katamu untuk tidak menginjak kaki ku disini lagi dari dulu

 **"Ha!, sekarang siapa yang salah durian!, rasakan itu"** **ucap Kurama sambil berguling-guling menertawaiku**

Aku menghela nafasku saja, kau benar Kurama, aku sekarang merasakan rasanya pahit disini

Oh Kami!, kenapa kau membuat takdir ku begitu sengsara, sudah dikeluarkan dari desa dan lebih parahnya aku harus bersama Bola bulu tukang tidur ini

 **"Hei**!"

Hiraukan dia Kami!, fokuslah padaku, dia hanha sekedar bola bulu yang bisa mengumpat saja

 **"Sini kau Durian, aku cabik-cabik tubuhmu!"**

Wekkk, seakan kau bisa saja Kurama, kau kan di tubuhku, kau menyerangku maka kau juga ikut mati bersama ku

Brakkk

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba di gebrak dengan keras, membuatku dan para council menatap siapa gerangan yang mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras

Tunggu, Sakura-chan!?, apa yang ia lakukan disini, harusnya dia tidak tau dengan meeting ini kan... Wait! kenapa dia begitu terlihat marah ya

"Aku tidak setuju dengan hal ini, kalian ingin mengeluarkan Naruto dari desa!?, hanya karena permintaan si Uchiha itu!?"

Ah Si Teme itu yang mengadu pada council, jelas saja mereka ingin membuangku, kini rahasia benar-benar terungkap di depan Uzumaki yang paling tampan ini

"Sakura!, apa kau tidak senang bahwa iblis ini akan dikeluarkan dari desa ini, dimana sikap senang mu saat ini!' ucap salah satu dari member council tersebut, ah! aku ingat kalau dia adalah Mebuki, ibu Sakura

Aku melihat Sakura-chan hanya diam saja, kepalanya menunduk membuatku tidak bisa membaca pikiran gadis Pinkie itu

""Aku...aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan hal itu, jika dia akan pergi maka aku akan pergi juga"

Huh?, apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan, seingatku dia juga adalah orang jang membenciku di Academy, kenapa dia sekarang membela ku?, benar kta Shikamaru perempuan itu merepotkan

Plakk

Mataku membulat dengan sempurna saat sebuah tangan menampar keras wajah Sakura-chan yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh

Grrr, sudah cukup!, ini sudah diluar batas, jika mereka ingin aku yang pergi maka tidak perlu menyakiti seseorang, aku juga tidak akan memaksa akan tetap di desa neraka ini

"Harusnya kau bangga Sakura, sekarang aku sebagai ibumu merasa kecewa padamu, kau benar-benar tidak sama dengan yang dulu, terserah kau ingin apa sekarang, ibu tidak peduli, kau dibuang dari keluarga Haruno!"

Brakkk

Aku menggebrak mejaku dengan keras, kini semua mata yang ada disini semua menatapku kecuali Sakura-chan yang yang sedang menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya, aku benar-benar marah!, apa salah rekan timku ini, serasa mereka salahkan siapa saja Iang membelaku

"Aku tau kalian membenciku, tapi kumohon jangan sakiti orang lain, kalian boleh menyakitiku tapi sekali lagi...tidak dengan orang lain, tidak dengan orang yang ku sayangi"

Kini semua orang disini diam saja, mereka hanya menatapku dan tak berani menatapku, aku lalu menghampiri Sakura-chan yang terduduk lemas dilantai sambil menangis

Dengan pelan aku menyentuh bahunya dia menatapku dengan lemah, aku hanya menyodorkan sebuah senyuman hangat padanya, berharap Sakura-chan bisa melupakan sejenak kejadian tadi

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, ayo, aku akan obati lukamu ini"

Dia hanya menurut, aku segera menolongnya untuk berdiri, sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat ini, aku mengamati satu persatu para council disini sampai akhirnya mataku menatap nenek Tsunade yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga ku sendiri

"Maafkan aku Baa-chan, aku tidak bisa menetap lebih lama lagi di desa ini, semakin aku lama di sini mereka akan semakin membenciku bahkan mereka akan menyakiti orang terdekat ku, lebih baik pergi dari pada membuat orang yang kusayangi dilukai"

"Na-Naruto ak-"

Aku tidak peduli dengan yang dikatakan nenek, aku langsung bergegas keluar dari sini untuk mengobati luka Sakura yang sangat jelas di pipinya akibat tamparan ibunya sendiri

Di setiap langkahku menuju apartemen ku, para penduduk menatapku dengan pandangan benci, bahkan beberapa mereka melempari aku batu dan menggunjing ku, Naruto!, tahan dirimu agar tidak mengamuk, ini sudah makanan sehari-hari dirimu disini, ucap diriku memperkuat mentalmu

"Pasti sakit ya"

Huh?, aku melihat-lihat sekitar, sepertinya Sakura bertanya padaku, sepertinya dia menanyakan luka ku

"Oh ini tidak sakit, aku hanya perlu beristirahat dan berlatih seper-"

"Tidak, bukan itu"

Aku menaikkan alismu pertanda aku bingung, terus yang dibahas Sakura-chan apa, oi bola bulu bisa kua beri tau apa maksud Sakura-chan

 **"Bodoh,** **pikirkan lah sendiri, hal sesimpel ini saja kau tak mengerti, dasar Partner bodoh" ucap Kyubbi sambil memilih posisi tidur yang pas**

Apa!, oi, aku hanya bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah mencak-mencak padaku, Kurama... Kurama!?

Ahhh sial, si bola bulu itu memutuskan koneksinya padaku, huft dia sama sekali tidak membantu

"Pasti sakit ya...selalu mendapat pemandangan seperti ini, selalu di benci, selalu di lempari batu, maafkan aku Naruto, aku benar-benar teman yang buruk"

Oh ayolah, aku benar-benar lemah saat melihat seseorang menangis, dengan cepat Aku menghapus air mata Sakura yang keluar dari matanya

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Sakura-chan, aku tidak apa-apa kok, itu sudah biasa bagiku, jadi tidak perlu untuk meminta maaf karena aku sudah memaafkan mu dari dulu"

Grepp

Apakah ini mimpi, sekarang aku sedang dipeluk Sakura-chan, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku

"Arigatou"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, hehehehe dipeluk Sakura-chan hehehehe

 **"Dasar Partner Idiot"**

Oi apa yang kau katakan Kurama, ku bukan idiot, Tcih dia malah memutuskan koneksinya lagi

Sekarang aku harus membawa Sakura-chan kemana, sudah jelas rumah sakit akan menolak membgobati Sakura jika aku yang mengantarkannya, rumah Sakura-chan, hemmm?, itu akan buruk jika ibunya masih emosi kepadanya, lebih baik membawanya ke apartemen ku

Aku lalu membawanya ke apartemen, dengan segera aku mengeluarkan obat-obatan ku yang memang ku sediakan untuk luka ku setelah misi karena aku yakin jika aku ke rumah sakit pasti akan mendapat penolakan

"Aww perih"

Aku hanya facepalmed, tisu yang dilumuri alkohol itu belum sampai diwajahnya tapi dia sudah kesakitan huft

"Awww, bisakah kau lebih lembut Naruto"

Aku menghela nafas, bukannya jika dia melakukannya secara lembut rasa sakitnya malah menjadi sangat sakit ya, aneh...

"Jika kau tidak ingin sakit Sakura-chan maka lakukanlah dengan cepat, jangan terlalu lembut dengan sebuah luka, itu hanya akan menbuatmu kesakitan karena luka terlalu lama terkena oksigen"

Ucapku memberi sedikit trik pada Sakura-chan, walaupun aku bukan ninja medis tapi dengan Tsunade Baa-chan yang mengajari ku tentang h medis itu sudah cukup untukku agar tidak kerumah sakit, lagian luka ku juga akan menutup karena chakra bola bulu itu

Hal ini sudah kulakukan dari aku berumur 5 tahun, dan sudah lebih dari 8 tahun aku bahkan tidak pernah kerumah sakit, cukup badass bukan Kurama

 **"Pfffftt, kau mengira kau badass tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa mengerti hati seorang perempuan"**

Oi, lagi-lagi kau menyinggung diriku yang super tampan ini

 **"Jiaaah Najis"**

"Emm Naruto...-kun"

Tunggu!, apakah Sakura tadi memanggilku dengan embel -kun, oh betapa senangnya aku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dipanggil begitu oleh sang pujaan hati

"Ada apa Sakura-chan"

Sakura-chan tidak menjawab dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata denganku

 **Naruto POV End**

"Bolehkah, aku menginap disini, aku...aku takut pulang" ucapnya lirih tapi itu cukup membuat Naruto mendengarnya, dia sangat takut untuk pulang kerumah setelah apa yang ibunya lakukan di rapat tadi

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, dia lalu memegang dagu Sakura membuat sang empu menatapnya, kini mata biru sapphire itu bertemu secara langsung dengan mata Emerald milik Sakura

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya Sakura-chan, sebaliknya aku malah senang bahwa kau disini Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah senyum yang tidak pernah dipandang oleh orang lain, senyum kehangatan

Sakura terdiam, begitu baiknya Naruto padanya?, dia selalu memusuhi ninja blonde itu dan menganggapnya tidak ada tapi kenapa hanya dia seorang yang membantunya saat ini, sungguh dia malu saat ini

"Naruto, kau terlalu baik padaku, sedangkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun membantumu...hiks...maafkan aku Naru" ucap Sakura

Naruto hanya diam, dengan perlahan tubuh ninja blonde itu memeluk tubuh gadis gulali, tubuh itu seakan mengatakan 'sudahlah tidak apa-apa' dan memberikan sebuah kehangatan baginya

Perlahan tubuh itu juga melepas pelukannya padanya, Sakura bisa dengan jelas melihat sepasang mata yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum

"Tak apa Sakura-chan"

Hanya kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan padanya, ninja blonde itu entah kenapa sudah mengisi hatinya, bayangan tentang Sasuke si Uchiha itu tiba-tiba hilang dan tergantikan oleh sosok Naruto yang salu menemaninya

Grepp

Kyaaa Plakkk

"A-aduh, kenapa kau menamparku Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto mengeluh sambil meringis kesakitan, apa salahnya coba, dia hanya menggendong Sakura-chan untuk membawanya kekamar dan tidak ada maksud lain

 **"Tentu saja Baka, kau mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu tanpa meminta izin padanya, _baka_** ** _partner_ "** **ucap Kurama sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur, partnernya benar-bebar idiot**

Kan niatku baik' ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocent pada rubah ekor sembilan itu

 **"Urusai, jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku ingin tidur" ucap Kurama**

'Huh dasar bola bulu pemalas'

Plakkk

Sekali lagi, sebuah tamparan bersarang di pipinya membuatnya kembali meringis kesakitan

"Dasar Hentai!, turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil menampar-nampar wajah Naruto yang membuat sang empu kembali meringis

"Tidak, aku akan membawa mu kekamar" ucap Naruto keras kepala membuat Kurama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya partnernya bernar bodoh dalam urusan perempuan ternyata

"Aku kan bisa pergi sendiri ke kamar Naruto" Naruto tidak peduli dengan teriakan itu, dia hanya terus menaiki tangga untuk membawa Sakura ke kamarnya

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, biarkan aku yang menggendong mu, mungkin ini akan menjadi kenangan terakhir ku disini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sakura sekarang terdiam tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan Naruto untuk membawa dirinya ke kamar ninja blonde itu

Dukkkh

Entah Naruto yang bodoh atau Naruto yang ceroboh pemuda kuning itu tanpa sengaja terpeleset membuat kedua tubuh itu terjatuh dengan gaya yang bisa di bilang vulgar

Kedua tubuh itu saling menindih, Naruto berada diatas dan Sakura yang berada di bawah, dan yang paling vulgar adalah kedua mulut itu saling bertemu satu sama lain

Keduanya sama-sama mengalami cooldown sampai akhirnya pipi kedua insan itu memerah mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka batu saja berciuman ku ulangi BERCIUMAN

Plakkk

Kyaaaa Hentai

 **RaYnArUkUsHi...**

"Hmm cek, semua sudah, well aku sekarang hanya perlu menunggu Sakura-chan bangun dan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'" ucap ninja blonde kita yang sekarang sedang merapikan bawaan nya

Dia memang sengaja bangun pagi, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi tapi dirinya sudah bangun dan berkemas-kemas

Naruto tidak mau warga menatap dirinya benci saat ingin keluar desa, tatapan itu benar-benar risih kalian tau, apalagi beberapa warga akan menggunjingnya dan itu membuat telinganya entah kenapa terasa sakit

' _Lihat lah sisi baiknya, aku bisa terbebas dari desa ini, aku bisa berkeliling dunia, dan lebih penting aku bisa menikmati ketenangan ku yang tidak pernah kudapatkan disini'_ pikir Naruto yang mencoba untuk mengambil sisi positifnya dari hal ini

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara Sakura dari arah kamar, dia bisa melihat Sakura-channya itu barusan terbangun, mungkin karena mendengar suara bising nya saat merapikan bawaan nanti

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, barusan kemarin mereka bersama tapi kenapa sekarang mereka harus dipisah oleh Kami-sama?

"Kumohon Naruto, jika kau ingin pergi bawalah aku" mendengar itu Naruto sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura terkejut

"A-Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura-chan, disini kau bisa hidup tenang dan tidak perlu merasakan adanya bahaya" ucap Naruto, tapi jawaban Sakura hanya sebuah gelenggan, gadis Pinkie itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya

Apa ini perasaannya atau Sakura yang sekarang lebih keras kepala daei biasanya ya?

"Hidup tenang?, aku tidak bisa hidup tenang tanpa mu Naruto" ucap singkat Sakura tapi mengandung banyak makna dalam kalimat itu

Naruto menghela nafas, ini pilihan yang berat, membawa Sakura-chan pergi yang mungkin akan menganggap bahwa dia menculiknya atau membiarkannya menderita di desa terkutuk ini, ini pilihan yang sangat susah baginya

"Haaah, baiklah, kau boleh ikut tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto serius

"Kau harus tau, bahwa aku tidak akan kembali ke desa ini, maka persiapkan apapun yang kau butuhkan, karena aku tidak akan kembali ke desa ini"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, tak pernah ia lihat mata dan wajah Naruto yang sangat serius ini, di pikirannya hanya ada Naruto dengan wajah ceria dan bodohnya, tidak dengan wajah serius ini

"B-Baiklah"

"Bagus, temui aku di Gerbang Utama Konoha" ucap Naruto yang lalu menghilang dengan shunshin yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat aneh, yaitu dengan di sertai kilatan merah

"Huh, main pergi saja" ucap Sakura kesal sambil mengusap sisa air matanya yang berada di pipinya, entah kenapa dia merasa ingin dekat dengan Naruto, hmm perasaan yang aneh, batinnya yang lalu mulai beranjak menuju rumahnya

 **RaYnArUkUsHi...**

"Hai Kotetsu, Izumo" sapa Naruto pada kedua penjaga abadi desa Konoha yang sekarang masih bercakap-cakap

Mereka sesaat berhenti dengan percakapan mereka setelah mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka

Ya, sekarang Genin Naruto Uzumaki berada di depan mereka, Genin yang paling banyak menerima misi di luar desa dengan sebuah harapan dari para council untuk membunuh Genin itu, jadi tak perlu di tanya, mereka bahkan akrap dengan genin ini

"Oh Naruto, kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, duo itu adalah salah satu yang menganggap dia sebagai manusia bukan mahluk Kyubbi yang sering di katakan oleh orang-orang terhadap dirinya

"Maafkan kita, kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong mu agar tidak dikeluarkan dari desa ini Naruto, para council itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, mereka bahkan berani menentang Godaime-sama"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, mamang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa era Sandaime hingga Godaime Hokage para council lebih berkuasa daripada Hokage, dan hanya era Shodaime dan Nandaime yang mempunyai _power_ diatas para council

"Tak apa, Kotetsu-san Izumo-san, ini juga tidak terlalu buruk, aku sekarang bisa leluasa mengelilingi dunia hahaha" ucap Naruto diikuti tawa ketiganya

Tapi sayang, tawa itu terhenti saat mereka melihat Sakura sedang berjalan menuju mereka bertiga, nampak tas punggung di belakang Genin perempuan itu menandakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh

"Maaf menunggu Naruto-kun"

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, sebaliknya, aku bisa mengobrol dengan Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Sedangkan duo penjaga gerbang itu hanha cengo, mereka kira Naruto hanya pergi sendiri tapi ternyata ada rekan timnya yang bersedia menemani si blonde itu

"A-Ano, kau masih anggota Shinobi Konoha kan Sakura, bukannya tidak boleh ya untuk keluar desa tanpa berkaitan dengan misi"

Sakura hanya cuek saja, mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa dia tidak memakai headbandnya

"Apa aku memakai Headband duo jones"

Strike, kata-kata Sakura itu sukses menohok keduanya dan membuat duo itu pudung di pojokan

"Lagipula aku sudah memberi tahu Godaime-sama bahwa aku keluar dari pekerjaan ku sebagai Shinobi" lanjut Sakura dengan wajah cuek pada keduanya

"Maaf...maaf, tapi bukannya Naruto itu jones ya" ucap Kotetsu sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang mengupil sekarang

"Baka, kita itu masih berumur 13 tahun, mana mungkin Naruto mendapat pacar" dan kali ini sukses membuat Kotetsu dan Izumo tak berkutik

"Baiklah kita akan pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari desa Konoha diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya

"Ya!, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Naruto, dan saat kita bertemu, anu janji akan mengalahkan mu dalam permainan kartu Naruto"

Naruto hanya memberikan jempolnya saja tanpa menoleh kebelakang, bisa dibilang Naruto selalu menang jika bermain judi dengan seseorang, kau tau, Naruto mempunyai lucky yang besar ya"

Sekarang keduanya saling tak bersuara, mereka hanya terus berjalan tanpa tau arah tujuan dan itu membuat Narutk frustasi, kenapa dia tidak merencanakan aka pergi kemana dahulu

'Argghh, Kurama, apa rekomendasi mu dalam perjalanan ini, taulah tempat yang mungkin asing bagi kita' ucap Naruto pada sang rubah berekor sembilan itu

 **"Hm, dahulu aku pernah mendengar dari kakek tua itu, kalau bukan hanya dunia Shinobi yang berada di dunia ini" Ucap Kurama mengingat-ingat perkataan dari sang kakek atau bosa disebut Rikudou Senin**

'Em terus?, apakah tempat itu sangat jauh' ucap Naruto antusias, wow, apakah mereka akan berpetualang ke daerah yang tidak pernah di jamah oleh para Shinobi, oh...dia benar-benar siap untuk hal itu

 **"Mari aku simpel kan, sekarang kita berada di Elemental Nation dimana para Shinobi berada dan ada sebuah tempat dimana dinamakan 'Bending Country' dimana mereka bisa mengendalikan keempat elemen dari bumi yaitu Air, Api, Bumi dan Udara dengan sebuah Chi"**

'Satu pertanyaan, apa itu Chi' tanya Naruto, setaunya hanya Chakra yang bisa melakukan hal itu, rupanya dunia ini luas juga rupanya

 **"Chi adalah sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari tubuh seperti Chakra dan bisa diubah menjadi keempat elemen tersebut tapi bedanya dengan Chakra adalah Chi tidak perlu melakukan 'Hand Sight' untuk mengeluarkan salah satu dari keempat elemen tersebut" ucap Kurama yang membuat mata sang host berbinar-binar**

'Wow, itu pasti hebat'

 **"Tapi setiap kekuatan punya kelebihan dan kekurangan kan, kelemahan Chi adalah tidak bisa membuat Clone atau Bunshin dan kekuatan lainnya yang hanya bisa di pakai oleh para Shinobi, dan yang paling menonjol adalah mereka hanya bisa memakai satu elemen dari chi mereka saja"**

Naruto mendesah kecewa, memang benar di setiap kekuatan yang besar pasti akan ada satu atau dua kelemahan tapi entah kenapa utu tidak membuat Naruto untuk putus semangat

'Apakah aku bisa memakai Chi'

 **"Tentunya bisa Partner, para Shinobi di Elemental Nation itu terlahir dengan aliran Chi yang rusak, tapi jangan khawatir aku bisa memperbaiki Chi mu monyet"**

"Aw terima kasih Bola bulu"

Dan setelah itu koneksi antara Naruto dan Kurama terputus, Naruto laku melihay kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum senang membuat Sakura memandangnya bingung

"Kita akan keluar dari Elemental Nation, Sakura-chan"

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Hoho, lagi-lagi buat fic baru,mohon maafin Author ya**

 **Sejujurnya dari dua minggu kemari Author bebas sih, tapi bukannya buat fic atau buat chapter yang baru, eh malah Author main Mobile Legends haha maaf ya**

 **Oh ada yang saya sampaikan disini Naruto akan Mass Harem pairnya soo... bersiap saja dengan bombardir dari Author hehehehe**

 **Oke sekian dari saya kalau ada typo ato yang lain mohon dimaklumi saya buat fic ini langsung dupubliah tanpa ada perbaikan hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Specialize Shinobi

Chapter 2 (The Heck, disini sangat dingin)

"Brrrr...tempat ini sangat dingin" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap tangannya berharap bisa mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan, walaupun sudah memakai baju sweater masih saja Naruto merasakan dingin, benar-benar situasi yang ekstrim

Kalau tidak salah mereka sekarang berada di Kutub selatan, memang tidak sedingin Kutub Utara tapi lumayan dingin bagi kedua ninja pengembara itu

dibelakangnya terlihat Sakura yang masih saja mengikuti kearah mana Naruto pergi, sejujurnya dia juga merasakan dingin tapi apa yang bisa mereka harapkan, tak ada goa maupun tempat perlindungan disini

'Kurama, bisakah kau meminjam bulu mu untuk kujadikan baju' ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai konslet akibat terlalu lama di tempat ini

 **"Jika memang bisa aku pun tidak akan memberikannya pada mu baka, ini adalah bulu-buluku yang selalu membuatku nyaman" ucap Kurama sambil membangga-banggakan bulunya**

"Ya...ya ya, kau dengan bulu mu yang selalu mengotori mindscape ku" ucap Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya bosan, apa yang harus dibanggakan dari bulu milik bola bulu itu? itu hanya bulu saja

 **"Hei!, walaupun bulu ku selalu mengotori mindscape mu tapi selalu kubersihkan kan, daripada kau, yang bahkan tidak pernah memberihkan kamar mu sendiri, terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan Neko yang selalu membersihkan tempat tidur mu"**

'Huh sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas hal itu, itu suatu hal yang membuatku mengingat 'keluarga' ku' ucap Naruto bete, dia sejujurnya bukanlah seorang sebatang kara, dia masih mempunyai keluarga tapi selalu tidak memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai Naruto yakin bahwa keluarganya melupakannya, dia bahkan tau apa yang sedang keluarganya lakukan

Berpesta dan memperingati hari jadi adiknya, Menma, sungguh biadab, mereka sama-sama mempunyai rubah berekor sembilan di tubuh mereka, tapi kenapa perlakuan mereka berbeda, Naruto ditindas dan dianggap iblis tapi kenapa Menma tidak!?

Jujur itu membuatnya pusing, dan daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi, lebih baik dia mencari goa untuk mereka beristirahat atau tempat yang minimal bisa untuk menghangatkan badan

Kondisi sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak, di depan Naruto dan Sakura sudah terlihat sebuah badai yang secara cepat menuju arah mereka

Dia tidak kasihan dengan tubuhnya karena memang dia bisa meminta Kurama untuk menyalurkan Chakra sebagai penghangat, dia kasihan dengan Sakura yang nampak sudah tidak tahan dengan dinginnya tempat ini

Dengan segera dia membuka bajunya yang lalu ia pakaikan ke Sakura dan pastinya mendapat protes oleh gadis gulali itu

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan!, disini sangat dingin dan kau malah membuka baju mu, pakai lagi ini, baka!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja Sakura-chan, kau kedinginan kan?, makanya aku memakaikan sweeter itu padamu"

Sakura terdiam, sampai segitukah Naruto menyanyanginya, dia sampai rela memberikan baju penghangat miliknya kepada dirinya

Memang sih, tubuh Naruto itu sangat kuat, ditambah lagi dengan Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto itu sudah cukup untuk menghadapi masalah kedinginan disini

Dan sampai kapan pun, kau menolak apa yang dia beri maka Naruto akan tetap memberikannya, karena memang dia keras kepala persis seperti dirinya

"Naruto, aku memang tidak akan menanyakan ketahanan tubuhmu itu, tapi disana ada badai Naruto-kun, itu berbahaya terlebih kau hanya memakai pakaian biasa" ujar Sakura berusaha untuk menarik hati Narito agar bisa mengambil sweater nya kembali

Dan tidak tetaplah tidak, Naruto hanya menggeleng saja sebagai tanda menolak, dan itu menbuat Sakura cemberut kearahnya

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, kau tau aku mempunyai Kurama kan"

Berbicara tentang Kurama, Sakura tau karena Naruto telah menceritakan semuanya padanya, sekarang tidak ada yang disembunyikan keduanya karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain

"Kau berbicara seakan Kurama mau membantumu saja" cibir Sakura dan dijawab dengan cenguran khas ninja blonde itu

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun bola bulu itu terlihat cuek tapi dirinya juga tidak bodoh Sakura-chan, karena jika aku mati otomatis dirinya juga ikut mati"

Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya, dia akui memang itu benar, tapi itu sama sekali tidak meredakan rasa khawatirnya pada Naruto, dia adalah kekasihnya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto kenapa-napa

Naruto bagaikan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya dan tidak akan ia lepaskan, mereka sudah berjanji satu sama lain untuk saling melindungi sebagai pasangan kekasih

Tanpa dia sadari wajah Naruto mulai mendekat dan dengan cepat mencium kening Sakura yang membuat sang emlu tersentak kaget oleh ciuman singkat itu

"Ayo Sakura-chan, kita harus cepat, badai akan datang, kita harus mencari perlindungan, kah tak mau mati kedinginan kan Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto yang terdengar khawatir dari kepadanya

Sakura terdiam, benar juga, dia sampai melupakan bahwa ada badai yang sedang menuju kearah mereka, huh harusnya ia sampingkan pikiran itu dulu

"Baiklah kita akan mencar-"

Omongannya terhenti saat tangannya tak sengaja kejatuhan salju hitam dari atas, dengan segera mereka berdua melihat keatas mereka

Nampak salju tiba-tiba saja berubah, apa yang terjadi?, apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?, atau bisa jadi sudah terjadi!?

'Kurama apa kau tau ini'

Sementara sang Kyubbi itu hanya terdiam, dia dengan tajam memandang salju hitam yang turun diatas hostnya, ini bukan salju sembarangan ini adalah salju yang kotor akiba asap

Dan Kurama tau siapa pemilik asap itu...Negara Api

 **"Naruto, segera kau cari desa disini"**

Narito hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti mengapa Kurama mengatakan untuk mencari desa disini, dari mata memandang hanya salju saja yang ia temukan, jadi, bagaimana Kurama bisa mengetahui ada desa disini

 **"Ini adalah abu dari Negara Api, kau taukan kalau Negara api sekarang melakukan invasi untuk menguasai seluruh dunia?, dengan kata lain, mereka disini pasti mencari suku air kutub selatan, baka"** **ucap Kurama dan hanya dijawab dengan cenguran bodoh sang partner, pasrynernya pasti lupa**

'Hehehe, maaf Kurama, kau taukan aku selalu _down_ kalau selalu mendapat informasi berlebihan'

Kurama mendesah, dia mungkin bisa mengajari Naruto jutsu baru, mengendalikan Chi nya tapi dan juga cara bertahan hidup, tapi dirinya tidak akan bisa memberikan Naruto kepintaran kan

Dengan segera Naruto memutuskan koneksinya dengan Kurama, dia lalu menatap Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Kata Kurama kita harus mencati sebuah desa Sakura-chan"

Sakura mengangguk, jadi dugaannya benar bahwa Negara Api akan kesini untuk menyerang suku air selatan, mereka harus cepat menuju kesana

Tapi pertanyaannya kemana mereka akan pergi, mereka bahkan tidak tau dimana suku air selatan berada

"Ah mereka berada disana" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk arah barat daya

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku lupa kalau aku punya sensorik yang sangat luas" ucap kekasihnya sambil tertawa gugup padanya

"Huh, lagi-lagi kau lupa, dasar baka, untung kita tidak terjadi apa-apa, sekarang lupakan hal itu dulu, kita akan membahasnya setelah menolong mereka" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto sambil berlari ke barat daya

Mereka terus berlari, di depan sana mereka bisa melihat api-api yang yang dikeluarkan oleh para pasukan Negara Api dan juga air dari suku air selatan

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dekat desa itu, tepatnya di salah satu bukit yang letaknya dekat sekali dengan desa tempat dimana suku air selatan berada

Dan mereka bisa melihat apa yang dinamakan pembantaian, para pengendali air itu satu persatu tumbang dan pasukan Negara api itu semakin gencar-gencarnya melakukan penyerangan

"Ibu!... Ibu!, ayo bangun"

Mereka hanya memandang iba sosok anak kecil itu yang mungkin kisaran 12 tahunan itu, kedua anak itu terlihat sedang menangis di depan sebuah sosok yang Naruto yakin kalau itu ibu mereka

"Tcih, para pengendali api itu sudah keterlaluan, ayo Naruto-kun, kita beraksi"

Naruto tidak menjawab, itu membuat Sakura menoleh kearah sang blonde tercintanya itu, terlihat kekasihnya itu hanya memandang tajam tempat dimana para pengendali air dari suku selatan sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan pasukan Negara Api

 **"Tahan Emosi mu Partner, kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi, kau harus berpikir secara jernih" Ucap Kurama, dia tau pandangan tajam itu, pandangan tajam seperti akan memangsa sesuatu**

'Aku tau Kurama, aku hanya...aku hanya tidak bisa melihat mereka mati' ucap Naruto lemah

Sementara Kurama tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang partnernya itu, dia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat hal ini tapi disamping itu partnernya itu jangan sampai memperlihatkan jati dirinya dulu

 **' _Akan sangat beresiko kalau kita menyerang mereka langsung, hmm..mari kita coba apakah cara ini akan berhasil'_** **pikir Kurama sambil mengobservasi tempat itu**

 **"Naruto...aku ingin kau meledakkan ketiga kapal itu secara diam-diam" ucap Kurama**

'Huh kenapa Kurama?'

 **"Sudah lakukan saja"**

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dengan jawaban Kurama, tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba, dia lalu menatap Sakura untuk memberikan rencananya

"Sakura-chan bisakah kau berdiam disini sebentar, aku akan menuju kapal mereka dan meledakkannya kau disini akan mengamati para prajurit itu, jika ada kesempatan...'lakukan' saja"

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, sebelum mereka melakukan perjalanan keduanya sudah dilengkapi dengan teknik-teknik bertahan maupun bertarung oleh Kurama maka jangan heran sifat Sakura sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu

Dia sudah pernah merasakan rasanya di didik oleh Kyubbi berekor sembilan itu, rasanya seperti neraka, dia tidak sungkan untuk memberikan Sakura teknik teknik dan jutsu secara kasar

Setahun mereka di Tetsu no Kuni hanya untuk mempersiapkan apa yang mereka butuhkan dan itu waktu yang singkat untuk mempersiapkan diri jadi dia tau kenapa Kurama melatih mereka dengan sangat keras

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang Naruto sedang mengendap-endap sekarang, para prajurit itu sekarang sedang melakuan serangan jadi kondisi kapal terbilang sepi dan hanya beberapa penjaga saja yang masih berada di kapal

Jrasssh

Satu demi satu penjaga yang menjaga kapal itu tumbang oleh Naruto, hingga akhirnya dia sampai diruangan bahan bakar

Dengan segera dia menempelkan kertas peledak di ruangan itu, dia memang sudah bukan Shinobi tapi teknik-teknik Shinobi masih setia ia pakai, teknik-teknik itu mempermudah mereka untuk bertahan hidup kalian tau

 _'All check, hoho, saatnya meledakkan kapal-kapal ini'_ batin Naruto sambil menyeringai senang

Dengan segera dia keluar dari kapal dan langsung menuju ke tempat Sakura mengamati lara prajurit itu

 _Katsu_

BoomBoom

Ledakan terjadi, masing-masung kubu menghentikan pertempuran mereka tak kala ledakan terjadi di kapal milik negara api tersebut

 _Syut Syut Jrassh_

Satu persatu dari prajurit itu tiba-tiba tumbang, dari tubuh prajurit itu terlihat kunai yang sangat tajam yang mereka asumsikan adalah penyebab kematian rekan mereka

"Well lihatlah, prajurit dari Negara Api kalb denganku yang hanya bocah, lemah" ucap sesosok bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka

Kali ini cahaya rembulan mulai menyinarinya membuat rambut blonde dan iris biru itu terlihat dengan jelas, di sampingnya terlihat Sakura yang juga memegang kunai tanda bahwa dia juga membantu Naruto untuk hal membunuh

"Siapa kau bocah

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan prajurit itu, dia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan hanya dengan gerakan tangan tiba-tiba api muncul begitu saja

Wussh

Hampir saja prajurit itu mati akibat terbakar, untung hanya terkena tangannya saja, tapi walaupun begitu, rasa sakit akibat terkena serangan itu sangat perih membuatnya memegang tangan kanannya sambil berteriak kesakitan

Prajurit yang lain mundur seketika, bocah itu bukan bocah biasa, orang yang bisa memunculkan api dengan sendirinya bisa dikatakan bukanlah orang sembarangan

Ditambah gaya tenang namun waspada menambah kedua bocah didepan mereka terkesan berbahaya, orang yang mempunyai sikap seperti itu biasanya muncul kepada seseorang yang pernah berperang habis-habisan

"Aku memberi kalian kesempatan untuk angkat kaki dari sini, jika pada hitungan ketiga kalian tidak membuat keputusan maka dengan terpaksa tangan ini akan berlumuran darah kalian" ucap Naruto sambil memandang tangannya yang sepertinya sudah siap melakukan 'tugas'

"Kau kira siapa bo-"

"Diamlah, kalian, bocah ini bukan bocah biasa, kita harus mundur, lagian kita sudah membuat kerusakan disini, walaupun tidak sampai membunuh semuanya tapi ini sudah cukup" ucap salah satu dari mereka memberikan aba-aba untuk mundur

Prajurit itu lalu melepas helmnya, nampak wajahnya terlihat tampan, dia mempunyai surai abu-abu yang menawan dan mata hitam legam yang eksotis ditambah lagi postur tubuhnya yang sangat seksi

"Siapa namamu nak?"

Ucap prajurit tersebut dengan senyum mengembang

Ramah, itulah pemikiran para suku air selatan saat ini, sosok prajurit itu berbeda dengan yang lain, dia nampak berwibawa dan juga...tampan (pikiran perempuan disana -_-! )

"Namaku Naruto paman"

Senyum itu semakin mengembang pertanda perkataan Naruto seperti hal yang bagus baginya, entah kenapa ia rasa bahwa prajurit itu tau tentang dia

"Hohoh, baguslah Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Shin, salah satu jenderal Negara api, mungkin jika ada waktu kita bisa mengobrol sambil minum teh, ne Naruto" ucap Jenderal itu

"Tapi Pak!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh darimu prajurit, sekarang kita pergi, tugas kita disini sudah selesai" ucap Shin sambil memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mundur

Para prajurit negara api itu hanya bisa menerima perintah dari jenderal mereka, mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kedua bocah mantan Shinobi bersama para pengendali air yang selamat dari 'pembantaian' tersebut

Naruto dan lainnya hanya menatap kepergian mereka hingga akhirnya siluet para prajurit tersebut menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto lalu berbalik menatap para pengendali air yang masih tersisa

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan membuat mereka yang melihat Naruto tersentak kaget

"T-Terima kasih telah membantu kami emmm Naruto" ucap salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya dia adalah kepala suku disini

"Tak masalah, kami adalah seorang pengembara, nama lengkap ku Namikaze Naruto dan ini adalah Sakura-"

"Sakura Namikaze"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura dengan cepat, oi mereka bahkan baru setengah tahun mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih kenapa perempuan Pinkie itu mengecap dirinya sebagai seseorang yang baru ia nikahi, aneh

"Maksudnya dia adalah dia bernama Sakura Haruno, dia memakai nama marga ku karena aku tampan" ucap Naruto kelewat narsis

Duakkh

Naruto hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan dari Sakura tadi, _hell_ , sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan rumah itu pada Sakura nya hingga mempunyai kekuatan monster seperti itu

"Sakura-chan, sakit tau" ucap Naruto sambil meringis, kepalanya masih terasa sakit walaupun dia sudah meletakkan beberapa es pada kepalanya

Sakura hanya mendengus, salah sendiri mengejeknya, dia akui kalau dia ingin dekat dengan Naruto tapi bukan cinta gila padanya, baka

 _Hiksss...Hiksss_

Candaan mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara anak kecil menangis, dengan segera mereka mencari sumber suara itu hingga akhirnya mereka melihat anak berumur 13 tahun sedang menangis di depan sosok perempuan yang Naruto yakini itu ibu mereka

"Katara"

Jadi gadis itu bernama Katara ya, nama yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, Naruto lalu berjalan kearah gadis itu, dia akhirnya duduk disamping Katara

"Hai...namaku Naruto"

Gadis bernama Katara itu hanya menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangisi sosok ibunya sekarang

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, kematian jelas pernah ia lihat sebelumnya jadi dia tidak terlalu shock dengan hal ini, tapi utu berbeda dengan gadis ini

Dari penglihatannya bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan perang, melihat sesosok mayat apalagi itu adalah ibu gadis tersebut yang pastinya memberikan efek trauma yang berat pada Katara

"Kau ingin mendengar suatu cerita?"

Gadis itu mulai berhenti menangis dan menatap Naruto intens, sepertinya dia ingin tau dengan cerita yang akan di ceritakan olehnya

"Dulu, ada sebuah keluarga, keluarga itu nampak bahagia, mereka bahagia dengan anak mereka sehingga mereka memanjakannya dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka juga mempunyai satu anak lagi" ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa dia merasa berat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"Anak itu terbuang, dia tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri, di sekolah dia terus di bully oleh teman-temannya dan tragisnya saudaranya juga mengejeknya, hidupnya bisa dibilang tidak layak, tempat dimana ia tinggal sering dilempari batu dan hanya bisa meringkuk saat malam tiba"

Kini bukan Katara saja yang mendengarnya, para suku air delatan yang masih hidup itu mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang sang blonde ucapkan

"Dia selalu dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya dan hanya beberapa saja yang berteman dengan sosok malang tersebut, dan saat dia pulang para penduduk menyerangnya, mencaci nya dan bahkan melempari diriny dengan batu"

Kini mata semua pendengar cerita tersebut melebar, Katara menutup mulutnya shock, dan Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya

Sakura tau kisah itu karena sosok dalam cerita itu bersamanya, sosok yang memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang padanya tanpa mengharapkan apapun darinya

 _'Naruto-kun'_

"Dan lebih parahnya lagi, saat dia dipukuli oleh penduduk desa, keluarganya hanya cuek dan tidak peduli dengan anak tersebut, mereka terlalu fokus pada saudaranya itu

Masalah menjadi lebih rumit saat salah satu ramalan mengatakan bahwa saudaranya itu akan menjadi sosok penyelamat dunia ini

Pupus sudah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarganya, akhirnya dia menyerah untuk berusaha mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya

Tapi itu juga sebagai pembelajaran baginya, hidup itu bukan terus merasakan manis, tapi kita akan merasakan pahit yang terkadang membuat kita tidak tahan untuk menjalaninya"

Mereka semua menangis, gadis pinkienya itu bahkan sudah menangis di pundaknya dan dirinya hanya mengelus kepala gulali itu dan juga mengelus kepala Katara

"Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dadi desa dan mencari ketengan di luar sana"

 _Hiks... Hiksss_

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar beberapa dari mereka sesenggukan bahkan ada yang sudah menangis, ada juga yang sok tegar tapi nyatanya dia juga ingin menangis (Author)

"Naruto-kun hiks sudah, jangan ceritaan hal itu magi kumohon"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar permintaan Sakura, walaupun ini adalah kedua kalinya Sakura mendengar ceritanya, tetap saja gadisnya itu tak tahan untuk menangis

"Kau bisa mengambil hal yang positif dari cerita ku Katara, jangan pernah menyerah saat rasa pahit itu datang padamu, jadikanlah apa yang terjadi saat ini menjadi sebuah pelajaran" ucap Naruto dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura

Naruto lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, memang sih itu bukan menghibur tapi setidaknya itu bisa menjadi sebuah semangat untuk Katara, toh dia juga bukan orang yang ahli dalam puisi maupun menyusun kata-kata romantis

"Terima kasih telah memberi semangat untuk anakku, namaku Hakoda, ketua suku disini, kalian bisa tinggal dengan kami, suku air selatan terbuka untukmu"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, itu sudah cukup untuk dirinya dan Sakura, dia tisak mau keberadaannya di katakan orang, cukup orang sini dan para prajurit itu saja yang tau

"Terima kasih paman Hakoda, tinggal disini sementara waktu itu sudah cukup bagi kami, terima kasih"

Hakoda hanya tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang dan digantikan dengan wajah sedih, sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan kematian istrinya

 _Pluk_

Naruto menepuk pundak Hakoda, nampak Naruto tersenyum kearahnya untuk memberikan semangat hidup bagi Hakoda

"Istrimu tidak akan senang saat melihatmu putus asa seperti ini Paman Hakoda, jika kau ingin membalaskan dendam istrimu aku tidak akan ikut campur, ini adalah keputusan mu dan aku tidak bisa mencampuri keputusan orang lain"

Hakoda mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto, yah bagaimana pun Katara dan yang lainnya tidak akan senang melihat dirinya sedih terus menerus dia

"Baiklah paman Hakoda, aku ingin pergi dulu mencari ketenangan, ne Sakura-chan, kau ikut denganku tidak?" ucap Naruto

Sakura mengangguk, yah sepertinya dirinya juga butuh relaksasi sejenak, ada beberapa menit untuk relaksasi sebelum badai tiba

Sakura lalu mengikuti Naruto untuk menenangkan dirinya, sampai akhirnya mereka terhenti di depan sebuah fenomena yang biasanya di temui di kutub utara

Dimana sinar-sinar cahaya menjadi warna warni, sungguh itu pemandangan yang tak pernah mereka lihat di Elemental Nation, tempat yang spesial

"Indah bukan Sakura-chan"

Gumam pelan Naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh gadia pinkie itu, Sakura hanya mengamgguk mengiyakan,memang ini adalah hal yang sangat mempesona baginya

Keheningan lagi-lagi terjadi, Naruto maupun Sakura sama-sama berhenti bicara dan memilih menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka

"Jadi Naruto-kun, sampai kapan kita disini" tanya Sakura

Naruto menoleh kearah gadinya itu sampai dia kembali melihat pemandangan itu, rencananya sih dia hanya akan diaini sampai besok tapi...

"Entahlah Sakura-chan, aku juga tidak tau sampai kapan kita akan disini, tapi aku memikirkan untuk disini sampai Katara dan para pengendali air disini bisa minimal melindungi diri mereka sendiri"

Sakura menghela nafas, itu akan sangat lama, umur Katara sekarang 13 tahun, satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka, tapi jika tidak dilatih dari dulu maka itu sama saja

"Mungkin satu tahun Sakura-chan"

Ucap Naruto, dia sudah menetapkannya, satu tahun untuk melatih Katara, dia mungkin juga bisa memperdalam lelatihan 'Chinya'

Naruto lalu beridiri dari tempat ia duduk lalu berjalan kearah Sakura, dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura bediri

Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu, dia lalu berusaha berdiri, huft bahkan untuk berdiri dia kesusahan, dia benar-benar lelah

"Ayo Sakura-chan, kita kembali kesana, lihat badai sudah hampir sampai, kau tidak mau mati membeku kan" ucap Naruto dan di hadiahi jitakan dari Sakura

"Baka, tentu saja aku tak mau" ucap Sakura judes seperti biasa

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke tempat suku air selatan berada, disana terlihat mereka masih sibuk dengan mereka yang terluka akibat serangan Negara Api tadi

"Ah Naruto-san Sakura-san" teriak Hakoda sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka

Naruto dan Sakura menatap satu sama lain, dan akhirnya mereka menghampiri Hakoda

"Kalian bisa menginap di rumahku, maaf jika kecil"

Naruto lalu menatap rumah itu, dilihat dari manapun itu terlihat sederhana dam hanya cukup di tempati satu keluarga, Naruto menglihkan pandangannya kearah Hakoda dan keluarganya, itu tidak akan cukup untukmenampung mereka berdua

 **"Kenapa kau tidak memakai Hyoton atupun Mokuton saja untuk membuat rumah Naruto" ucap Kurama menguskulkan idenya**

 _Damn_ , kenapa dia tidak sampai terpikir sampai kesitu, dia bisa saja membhat rumah memakai Hyotonnya

'Kau benar Kurama, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku' ucap Naruto membuat Kurama mendengus

 **"Karena kau bodoh partner"**

'Hei aku pintar tau, lihat tadi aksiku membunuh beberapa prajurit itu dan melukai sebagian besar mereka, itu adalah teknik tang cerdik bukan' ucap Naruto protes

 **"Kau hanya akan sangat pintar saat di medan pertempuran dan saat seperti ini maka kau bodohnya minta ampun" ucap Kurama mengejek partnernya, bukannya aneh partnernya itu**

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dia kalah debat lagi, jika diteruskan dia yakin masalah ini tidak akan habis-habisnya mereka bahas

"Huh, setidaknya hargailah aku Kurama' ucap Naruto membuat Kurama tertawa kegirangan mendengar suaranya yang lemas itu

Naruto lalu memutuskan koneksinya, dia tidak mau mebdengar suara bising dari Kyubbi itu, lebih baik dia membuat rumahnya

"Bagaimana Naruto-san" Naruto menggeleng saja, itu tidak akan muat

"Tidak usah Hakoda-san aku akan membuat rumah ku sendiri" ucap Naruto membuat Hakoda dan lainnya yang mendengarnya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung

Naruto maupun Sakura hanya tersenyum mereka lalu mencari tempat kosong dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya

Naruto lalu merapal Handseal, dan tiba-tiba muncul es yang saling menyambung dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah rumah

Mereka semua yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa melongo shock, bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu membuat rumah secara instan dan yang oalung membuat mereka shock adalah, dia bisa menciptakan es hanya dengan rapalan tangan itu

"B-Bagaimana b-bisa"

Naruto tersenyum, sudah Naruto duga bahwa mereka tidak tau sedikitpun tentang jutsu maupun kekkei genkai di Elemental Nation dan begitu juga sebaliknya, semua orang di Elemental Nation juga tidak tau ada tempat seperti ini

"B-Bagaimana kau melakukannya Na-Naruto-san"

Naruto tersenyum mungkin memberi tahu mereka sedikit tidak apa-apa

"Ini adalah Hyoton, teknik yang bisa mengubah air dan angin menjadi sebuah es"

Mereka kembali di buat Shock, intinya, memggabungkan kedua elemen menajadi satu, itu sangat mustahil, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat hal seperti ini

Naruto menghela nafas, jika dia menceritakan ini secara langsung maka hanya akan membuat mereka lebih bertanya-tanya

"Aku akan menceritakan dari awal..."

Naruto lalu menceritakan tentang sejarah terciptanya teknik jutsu dan itu membuat mereka kaget dengan sejarah itu, dia lalu menceritakan pula apa itu ninja dan sukses membuat mereka meneguk ludah mereka masing-masing dan membuat anak kecil ketakutan

Ya, pekerjaan Shinobi atau ninja itu sangat keras, mereka hampir setiap misi berdangkutan dengan nyawa, intinya dalam kehidupam ninja adalah, membunuh atau dibunuh, dan itu membuat mereka sebagian besar tidak berani untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh

Mereka memang dikatakan pejuang yang berani meskipun mereka harus kehilangan ibu kota mereka saat terjadi perang seratus tahun atau dikenal dengan perang Tundra beku es Treacherous

Tapi mereka akan berfikir dua kali untukk membunuh, mereka hanya mengalahkan dan bukan sampai membunuh, kehidupan ninja menurut mereka sangatlah kejam, mereka ragu kalau mereka ada disana, mungkin sudah binasa lebih dulu

"Naruto-san aku mempunyai pertanyaan"

Ucap salah satu dari suku air tersebut, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan orang itu bertanya

"Apakah kita juga bisa mempunyai Chakra"

Naruto terdiam, semua terdiam bahkan Sakura yang bisanya menja-manja padanya juga ikut terdiam, pertanyaan yang sulit

"Seertinya tidak, disini dan disana berbeda, jika disana mereka mempunyai Chi yang cacat dan tidak bisa mengeluarkannya

Dan disini, bisa dikatakan bahwa bukanlah salah satu yang diberi kemampuan Chakra pada Hangoromo-sama, jadi jawabannya tidak"

Ucap Naruto membuat mereka yang mendengarnya menunduk kecewa, yah, mereka tidak akan bisa memakai jutsu maupun teknik keren itu

"Tapi bukanlah kalian menguasai Chi?, itu sudah cukup membuat kalian kuat, jangan pernah pesimis, karena itu adalah kegagalan yang sebenarnya" ucap Naruto berusaha menghibur mereka

Mereka mengangguk, perkataan pemuda itu ada benarnya, kenapa mereka harus iri, mereka juga bisa memakai Chi, iri adalah pemkiran yang bodoh

Hakoda menatap Naruto, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa pemuda itu akan menjadi kunci dalam menyelamatkan dunia ini

 _'Kuharap, aku benar'_

Chapter 2 End

Yo apa kabar?

Sedikit note: saya sengaja membuat Naruto berumur 14 tahun sekarang agar bisa ada Romance Scene untuk kedepannya, jadi kumohon pengertiannya

Oke!

Sekarang apa yanh harus ku update ya, Rise Stringer Shifter atau Legendary Squad atau Kirroi Genzou haha


End file.
